the forest (adopted)
by delneta whitlock
Summary: Bella is an orphan taking a hike with her orphanage. When they get seperated and Bella finds Jasper feeding what happens? adopted from teampackwolf looking for a beta m in case
1. Chapter 1

I remember this morning. I was so happy to be going on a hike with the orphanage. I hadn't been out in so long. But then I got separated. I don't know what happened. One moment I was taking shelter under a tree with everyone from the rain the next it was pouring so hard and lightning flashed. The tree trembled and the volunteers yelled for everyone to get away from the tree and run.

I had wanted to stay but it wasn't gonna happen. Fire had spread everywhere and my survival instincts kicked in. I ran until I was out of breath and here I am now. Behind a bush hiding from… well I don't know what.

In front of me a blonde haired man is kissing a deer's neck. No wait he isn't kissing it, he's sucking on it! What kind of sick place is this world? The man is lean and if I am not mistaken has many scars on his chest and neck.

"Oh shit!" I whisper.

He turned toward me as soon as I said that. Damn what is he a vampire? Probably.

I take off running in the direction of that creek/river I saw. It was within eyesight so even with his inhuman speed I still made it there first.

I had no idea what I was going to do when he jumped in but I didn't need to think about that because he stopped there. It was as if an invisible boundary had stopped him.

"You can come out I won't hurt you," he told me.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Please?" he asked.

I shook my head once again. He sighed and pulled out a phone.

"Carlisle, someone saw me feeding," he said

"…"

"No she's right on the boarder so I can't get to her. Her lips are already pale blue,"

"…"

"Okay,"

Just as he hung up I turned around. The sight almost made me faint. A giant black horse sized wolf was standing in front of me.

"Why did this happen to me?" I asked myself. I waited for the wolf to come and eat me.

It never came. The wolf, much like the vampire, was staying on the land just before the creek. It must be that on the sides of the creek are the lands that belong to each species.

The wolf howled and then disappeared into the forest only to come back a moment later as a man. Wow just my luck. My hike with the orphanage I belonged to turned out to have vampires and werewolves!

"What happened?" Blacky asked Blondie. Creative names, right?

"She saw me feeding and got to the creek before me," he told Blacky.

"You're a vampire! How did a human girl get here before you caught her?" He asked angrily.

"Shut up!" Blondie growled angrily. "She was a yard away from the creek and she is really fast!"

Blacky turned his gaze away from Blondie and to me. His eyes softened as he took in my shaking petite form. I was shaking from fear and coldness. It was 45 degrees and it was raining. Not to mention I am in a creek.

"What's your name?" he asked me softly.

"Bella," I mumbled.

"My name is Sam. Will you please come to me? I can see your lips are blue and the rest of you is pale," he told me. I shook my head.

"I'm scared," I told him truthfully.

"I understand," he sighed.

He looked up to Blondie and said, "Whoever she comes to is to take care of her and then deal with her knowing."

Blondie growled softly as Sam told him what to do. I had a feeling he wanted to growl louder but didn't want to scare me.

I saw some leaves rustle and seconds later more wolves appeared. One of them stood out. i subconsciously moved toward the Sandy colored wolf, and it seemed to notice as did Sam.

"Phase back and see what happens," he ordered. As he went into the trees more vampires appeared. A little black haired pixie was next to a bronze haired boy.

I turned my gaze back to the wolves as she told the other vampires something. I looked straight into the new person's eyes and I felt a tug on my chest. I felt a pull to him and it was hurting my chest.

"I imprinted!" he exclaimed. The bronze haired man growled.

"Stay away from her! Alice has seen that she is my mate!" he told the man.

"My name is Seth," he continued ignoring the other boy though I could tell it bothered him. "And you are my mate. Will you please come with me so I can explain?" I wanted to really bad so I started walking toward him. The twin vampires growled as I walked but I still continued.

Seth walked to the edge and held his arms open. I collapsed in them as soon as I reached him. He smelled wonderful like forest and cinnamon. His heated body kept me warm as Sam ordered him to take me home with him.

"I will keep you safe Bella," he told me as we ran to his house. After that I drifted to sleep happy and content.

hi i adopted this from teampackwolf the first 9 chaps are hers


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth P.O.V.**

"Hey Paul, are you ready?" Jared asked.

"For wh-"

Jared cut him off by doing a football tackle into Paul. Down the cliff they go. Cliff diving is awesome and it's a rush. Everyone but me had jumped so it was now my turn with all eyes watching.

Just as I start running Sam's howl sounds the air.

"We were just starting to have fun!" Paul complains as we phase. We run as wolves to the treaty line with the leeches.

_What is it?-Paul_

_The dumbass leech let a human girl see him feeding. We have to try to get her to come with us. Whichever one of the species that can get her to come to them gets to explain things to her.-Jared_

_How would you know-Paul_

_Sam told me-Jared _

_Why do we want to do this?-Paul_

_So they don't "accidentally" drain her-Jared _

_Oh-Paul_

_Seth is closest to her age so lets let him try first-Jared_

I looked at her just as he said that. She was looking straight at me. I stared into her beautiful brown orbs. My mom, sister, and the pack didn't come on my give a shit list anymore. No, it was her.

I took a good look at my imprint and found she has long beautiful brown hair and curves in all the right places.

_Imprint?-Jared_

Oh shit they can hear me!

_No shit Sherlock! Nice of you to remember us!-Paul _

_Shut up Paul-Seth_

"Phase back and see what happens," Sam ordered me seeing I had imprinted.

I went into the woods to phase, and came out thinking_ I wonder what my imprint is like. Does she cook? Is she nice? Where is her family?_

I looked straight into her eyes and knew I had imprinted.

"I imprinted," I announced.

Fuckward growled.

"Stay away from her! Alice has seen she is my mate!" he told me.

"My name is Seth," I told my mate ignoring Fuckward on purpose. "And you are my mate. Will you please come with me so I can explain?"

I could tell she wanted to come to me really bad as she started walking._ I guess the imprint is in effect already. I know I am feeling it!_

The pixie and Fuckward growled as she walked to our side. I held my arms open. She collapsed in them as soon as she reached me.

_Keep mate warm! Keep mate Safe! Help mate! My wolf was howling._

I ran to my house quickly hoping to get to the house before her lips wear totally blue.

"I will keep you safe Bella," I told her as I ran.

**(I was gonna stop here but the chapter seemed sort of short)**

I sped up to my room as I got to the house. I wasn't sure what to do afterwards since Leah and mom weren't here to change her clothes. I was sure she wasn't strong enough right now to do it.

She read my mind saying, "You have to change my clothes. I think I might already have pneumonia."

That made up my mind. I removed the light jacket she had and tossed it to the floor. Then I slowly started to unbutton her blouse revealing her black bra. She was blue all over.

Then I got down to her pants and unbuttoned her jeans. I pulled them down her long creamy legs.

"I'm cold," she whimpered. I shot up and wrapped my arms around her petite shaking frame. I hugged her to my chest.

I moved both of us to my dresser and keeping one arm around her I got out my smallest t-shirt and some boxers for her.

"I can't get dressed on my own," She told me.

I slowly pulled the shirt over her head putting her arms through the sleeves.

"I don't think you need the boxers," I told her. She nodded.

"Can we sleep now?" She asked me.

I picked her up bridal style and made my way over to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I woke up sweating like crazy. I had a comforter over me with a very hot arm around my waist. If that wasn't enough I also was pulled up against an equally hot chest. I tried to get up but the arm just tightened.

I managed to turn around and face the mysterious owner of the hot arm. It was Seth.

"Seth!" I hissed. "Wake up!"

"Just sleep a little longer," he mumbled cuddling me closer to his chest.

"It's too hot Sethy," I whined. "I think I am running a fever from lying with you and a comforter all night."

That woke him up.

He immediately placed his hand over my forehead and murmured, "You do have a fever."

He got up and then picked me up. He walked to a door that had a bathroom on the other side. He set me down on my feet. He filled the tub with cool water, and waited until it was filled to leave.

"Take a cool bath and I will be back with some clothes and a towel, okay?" he said as he left.

"Okay," I got in the tub. I relaxed for awhile before I heard the door open. Seth came in quickly and put everything on the vanity table before leaving.

I wonder what will happen when the orphanage realizes I'm gone. They will probably be pissed, and I wont get dinner for a week. Oh no I panicked before rushing to get out of the tub. I dried myself quickly before putting on the clothes Seth brought me.

And to my credit I only paused for a second to smell Seth's clothes. I opened the door and hurried out of the bathroom and Seth's bedroom. Rushing down the stairs Seth quickly realized I was heading towards the door and grabbed me around my waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked scanning the view around them for danger while pulling her against his back.

"The orphanage," I gasped struggling to get him to release his hold.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "My mom has already called them and they're on their way to pick you up."

"NOOO!" I screamed. "When they find me-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That's them," he said and walked towards the door.

I tried to stop Seth but it was too late. He had opened the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Vander came storming in demanding, "Where is our Bella?"


	4. Chapter 4

Seth's head snapped up towards the nearest window, and his muscles twitched like he wanted to run to it. Hmm weird.

"Come on," He said and tugged me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I think my mom wants to get to know you," He answered. He's hiding something I immediately think.

"I know there's more to it," I tell him. "But if you're not ready to tell me I will wait."

The breath he had been holding in was let out.

"Thank you," He whispered to me. We walked down the stairs just in time to see the Vanders leaving the house.

"Thank you," Mrs. Vander said to Seth's mom. "Bella is so troublesome and always breaks stuff."

Red blurred around me with a clear circle in Mrs. Vander. LIES!

"You're lying!" I screamed. "You always beat me if I make a small mistake! You only feed me three times a week. You only took us on the hike because you are required to take one trip with us and you didn't want to spend any money you cheap bitch!" I spat in her face.

During my outburst I could see the Vanders getting red in the face but not as red as Seth.

Seth was seething. I wouldn't have been surprised if steam blew out his ears. I could feel him come up behind me. What is he doin-!

Seth grabbed my sides and then he lifted up my shirt!

"Seth!" I exclaimed. He felt my stomach and when he realized my ribs could be seen really bad he growled! HE GROWLED! Who growls? Only wolfs and other animals growl.

"Seth calm down," His mom tried to calm him down. He just growled louder and I saw his eyes change color. Oh my God what is going on here? The Vanders had managed to sneak out during the exchange between Seth and his mom. Thank God they are finally out of my life forever. Seth however was not as relieved. He glared at the door they left from until I squeaked when he squeezed my sides.

Turning to me he asked, "Why are you so skinny?" I sighed.

"I told you they only fed me three times a week. And before you say I should get checked by the doctor, I was already diagnosed with anorexia," I told him.

"Mom," He growled.

"Already on it," she replied. She got a pan out and started to raid the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting food in you," He growled his answer instead of his mom.

"But I'm not hungry," I said honestly.

"Too bad, you need some meat on your bones," He told me. "Now come on let's watch a movie,"

"Uh Seth?" His mom interrupted.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"The boys need you remember?" She said staring at me. He growled.

"Fine," He grumbled. "I'll be back and make sure you eat," he said to me.

"Ok," I meekly mumbled.

He gave me a peck(ON THE LIPS!) and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth's head snapped up towards the nearest window, and his muscles twitched like he wanted to run to it. Hmm weird.

"Come on," He said and tugged me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I think my mom wants to get to know you," He answered. He's hiding something I immediately think.

"I know there's more to it," I tell him. "But if you're not ready to tell me I will wait."

The breath he had been holding in was let out.

"Thank you," He whispered to me. We walked down the stairs just in time to see the Vanders leaving the house.

"Thank you," Mrs. Vander said to Seth's mom. "Bella is so troublesome and always breaks stuff."

Red blurred around me with a clear circle in Mrs. Vander. LIES!

"You're lying!" I screamed. "You always beat me if I make a small mistake! You only feed me three times a week. You only took us on the hike because you are required to take one trip with us and you didn't want to spend any money you cheap bitch!" I spat in her face.

During my outburst I could see the Vanders getting red in the face but not as red as Seth.

Seth was seething. I wouldn't have been surprised if steam blew out his ears. I could feel him come up behind me. What is he doin-!

Seth grabbed my sides and then he lifted up my shirt!

"Seth!" I exclaimed. He felt my stomach and when he realized my ribs could be seen really bad he growled! HE GROWLED! Who growls? Only wolfs and other animals growl.

"Seth calm down," His mom tried to calm him down. He just growled louder and I saw his eyes change color. Oh my God what is going on here? The Vanders had managed to sneak out during the exchange between Seth and his mom. Thank God they are finally out of my life forever. Seth however was not as relieved. He glared at the door they left from until I squeaked when he squeezed my sides.

Turning to me he asked, "Why are you so skinny?" I sighed.

"I told you they only fed me three times a week. And before you say I should get checked by the doctor, I was already diagnosed with anorexia," I told him.

"Mom," He growled.

"Already on it," she replied. She got a pan out and started to raid the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting food in you," He growled his answer instead of his mom.

"But I'm not hungry," I said honestly.

"Too bad, you need some meat on your bones," He told me. "Now come on let's watch a movie,"

"Uh Seth?" His mom interrupted.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"The boys need you remember?" She said staring at me. He growled.

"Fine," He grumbled. "I'll be back and make sure you eat," he said to me.

"Ok," I meekly mumbled.

He gave me a peck(ON THE LIPS!) and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth POV

I didn't want to leave Bella but I had no choice. The howl was directed towards every wolf so it must be something important, or else Sam would know not to bother me.

_Everyone meet at the treaty line_ Sam told us. (Through their mind)

_Sam, why do I have to be here? I want to be with Bella_ I whined.

_I'm sorry Seth but those stupid leeches want to meet about Bella _Sam said.

_What about Bella? _I growled.

_Just get here quickly _he growled back getting annoyed. I sped up and by the time I got to the treaty line everyone was there including the vampires. Doucheward was pacing. When he noticed my arrival his head snapped up and he growled at me.

"Bring Bella to me!" he snapped.

"Kiss my ass!" I yelled back.

Edward POV

That mangy mutt is keeping my Bella from me! She is probably terrified without me. I must speak to the alpha mutt if the sandy wolf won't cooperate. Who does he think he is keeping my Bella from her rightful place beside me? I will teach that mutt a lesson!

"Sam," I said trying to not call him out like the mutt he really is. "I will take my Bella and then we will leave. Please bring her to me peacefully and I will not harm that stupid dog for keeping her from me in return."

I don't know why but Sam seemed to be mad at what I said… oh no did I accidentally call him a dog too? Now I will have to fight to get my Bella, but at least I know I am strong enough to kill them by myself. With my family on my side I will beat them to a pulp! And then Bella and I can get married and we will live together for the rest of eternity! A full proof plan. Jasper looked at me funny so he must be feeling the dog's fear. Good maybe this will be easier than I thought.

_Bella is Seth's imprint leech, and she will stay where she belongs, with Seth _Sam thought.

"Fine then we will adopt her! Come along family," I ordered them to follow me.

I got out my cell phone and dialed the orphanages number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hello," I said politely. "I would like to adopt Bella Swan."

Mrs. Vander

Good if Mr. Vander hasn't handed in the paperwork we might make even more money on Bella!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mr. Vander POV**

My wife is calling me I wonder what is wrong.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"TELL ME YOU DID NOT HAND IN THE ADOPTION PAPERS!" She screamed at me.

"Sorry but I just handed them in," I said in a small voice scared that she would scream at me.

"Damn it!" She screamed then hung up. Well I am in the dog house tonight.

**Mrs. Vander POV**

It's too late! We could have made millions! With how much these two families seem to want Bella there would have been bidding wars! Oh well it is too late, so I will have to tell Mr. Cullen that Bella was already adopted.

**Doucheward POV**

Damn it she was already adopted! Well I guess I will just have to cross the treaty line to get to Bella…

"Edward!" Jasper called to me. I turned to face him.

"What Jasper? I am busy trying to form a plan to retrieve Bella from those dogs!" I told him.

"I think I know Bella from somewhere…" He said.

"Really? She is an orphan! And she is 15 years old where would you know her from?" I asked.

"I think Bella is my little sister," He told me.

**Seth POV**

I rushed back to the house and ran to Bella and my's room. I saw her lying down on our bed.

"Are you ok, Bella?" I asked. She looked up and nodded.

"I'm just so confused. Why do people all the sudden want me? I am nothing special," She told me.

I growled and walked to the bed.

"You are so special Bella and I can't wait until the bonfire to tell you why," I told her and started explaining wolves and imprinting.

"So you will want me forever?" She cried. "Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?"

I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Of course I will want you," I told her and nuzzled her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

B POV

Seth and I fell asleep on his bed for the whole day and night. When I woke up the next morning I noticed Seth was still sleeping. I decided to be a good mate and make him breakfast. I snuck downstairs and started cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, french toast, and muffins. I was making it for Sue, Harry, Leah, and Seth so I made a lot. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Leah coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Leah," I greeted her.

"Morning B," She said eying the food I was making.

"B?" I asked her surprised. No one has ever given me a nickname as a sign of affection.

"Do you not like it?" She asked me.

"No I love it!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her in a hug.

"Good," She smiled. Seth then walked down the stairs to find us hugging.

"I see you two are getting along," He said with a grin.

"Yep," Leah said. "I like her. You did a good job on your imprint."

"Thanks," Seth said.

"Food's done," I announced.

Leah and Seth immediately sat down and gave me puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and loaded up two plates and set them down in front of them. They dug in and devoured most of it.

"Bella, can I talk to you in our room?" Seth asked me. I like how he said our room. It made me feel good.

"Of course," I tell him. "Just let me finish these dishes."

"Leah can do it since you cooked," He told me.

"Yea I can do them," Leah tells me.

"Ok," I shrug and follow Seth to our room.

"I know we are getting serious," He started to tell me. Oh no I panic! He is going to tell me he isn't ready to commit to me yet! Tears stream down my cheeks at the thought of Seth rejecting me.

"What's wrong babe?" he asks as soon as my tears appear. He pulls me into his lap and coos at me softly while I get myself together.

"A-are you tr-trying to t-tell me y-you aren't ready t-to commit y-yet?" I finally choked out.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I was going to ask you to move in with me!" I look up shocked. I hear cheering downstairs. That was, before I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**i forgot to do the disclamer so i own nothing **

B POV

I woke up to an anxious Seth hovering over me, worry clear in his eyes.

"What's wrong Seth?" I asked.

"Thank god you're awake! You fainted after I said that we should move to another house together," He told me. I shot up and gasped. Everything came back to me.

"I'm sorry Seth I was just so surprised I guess I just stopped working. But I do want to move in with you!" I exclaimed. He sighed in relief.

"I was so worried you would say no," He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why would I say no to moving in with my perfect wolf?" I asked. He shrugged.

"So I called up a realtor and he said he would find a nice house for us," He told me. "What kind of house do you want?"

I thought before answering. "Maybe a contemporary or something modern," I suggested.

"Perfect," He grinned. Just then Seth's computer beeped signaling he just received an email.

"That must be the realtor. He said he was going to send me a list of houses for us to choose to look at," Seth said.

We got up and looked at the houses. When we got to the last one I knew it was the one. I think Seth knew too because he looked at me and smiled. But then I looked at the price.

"Seth I really love this house but it is too much!" I told him. He frowned and looked at the price.

"Bella this is towards the lower end of our budget!" He laughed.

"But it is $450,000! And they are only letting people buy it if they pay the full amount right away!" I exclaimed.

"Listen I inherited a company my uncle started and it does pretty well," He told me.

"What is the company's name?" I asked.

"Clearwater Oils," He told me. (Ok so in my story Clearwater oils is the biggest oil company in the world. Almost everyone gets their oil from Clearwater Oils.)

I gasped, "That is one of the richest companies in the world!"

"So now do you understand that we can afford a big house?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said. He then emailed the realtor that we wanted to look at that house. He got an email back right away saying that he can get us in there in an hour. We agreed.

The house was near some cliffs at La Push and gave us a lot of privacy because there is no neighbors near. (This is the link to the house just remove the spaces and replace with dots- www trendier com/house-design/hollywood-hills-contemporary-home -sunset-plaza-villa html)

(The bedroom is going to be like the one at Seth's mom's house)

"It's perfect!" I gasped.

"We'll take it," Seth said.

E POV

"What do you mean? That is impossible!" I exclaimed.

"When I was human I had a little sister that looked exactly like her and had the last name Swan! So she really is my however many greats niece!" He told me.

"Then you would want her to come live with us right?" I asked. This could work out in my favor I thought.

* * *

check out my prof there is a poll on there to see what you want next


End file.
